


Go on a Roadtrip before you settle down, they said.

by haematicMagic



Category: Good Omens (TV), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos and Cecil are Dorks, Cecil Is Not Described, Cecil Might be Human or Inhuman, Cecilos Fluff, Crossover, Domestic Fluff, Protective Crowley, Roadtrip, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, takes place after episode 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haematicMagic/pseuds/haematicMagic
Summary: Crowley and Arziraphale decide that going on a roadtrip witha completely outdated map seems like a good idea, but, of course, they just can't discover a random normal town, they land in Nightvale. But, not to worry, for a friendly all-knowing radio host has already been informed of their arrival by station management.





	Go on a Roadtrip before you settle down, they said.

**Author's Note:**

> Nightvale/Good omens crossover, simple as that. You could possibly still enjoy this if you don't know NIghtvale/Good Omens but if you liked either of those, I wholeheartedly recommend the other. I got the idea for this when I realised that these four are just the most dorky dorks to have ever been husbands (ineffable and genuine ones) and then I just had to write it. MIght continue. Again, since english is not my first language, I am sorry for any mistakes. I also would like to add that I wrote this without 100% knowing what samosas are, so I'm just kinda hoping having them as dinner is reasonable? You dont eat anything like that in my homecountry so, well.... Enjoy!

„Go on a road trip before you settle down, they said. It’ll be fun, they said.”

Crowley was tapping on the heated-up paint on the outside of the Bentley, nervous, annoyed with himself. He looked over to Arziraphale, sitting next to him, a book on his lap.

“Oh, don’t be so hard on yourself, Crowley! I’m having fun and as long as we’re on the road, we will find a town.”

Crowley glanced down into the map on his lap, then back on the dusty road before them. He sighed.  
They had left the last sleepy town they had stayed in about six hours ago and even though they had miraculously found some lemonade and popsicles in the trunk and even though the Bentley had started playing other music after a few hours of Crowley threatening him silently. Of course, they had stopped but they hadn’t found much to look at except a few cacti, sand, dead plants and, in one curious incident a very rude snake which Crowley had asked for directions – to no avail.  
He sighed, again. The Sun was setting, painting the sky in the most beautiful lilac and orange and there was nothing in sight.

“Still, I’d really appreciate sleeping in a bed today, angel. I mean, we should be coming across a town soon, but this map is from… the 1970ies? Seriously, Angel?”

Arziraphale smiled guiltily and shrugged. He had taken off his jacket, rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and had his seat rolled back a bit, seeming relaxed.

“I used that map for years, it didn’t matter”  
“Because you don’t drive much and stay in London. Tadfield doesn’t count.”  
Arziraphale looked at him, a bit discouraged but not insulted. He felt bad for Crowley; the Demon could practically smell it. He didn’t want Arziraphale to be ‘fine’ with it, he wanted them to have something to remember before they moved into the cottage. A honeymoon, so to speak.  
“Look, Crowley, I know you’re trying to make this fun for me since it was your idea and such, but I assure you, I enjoy every second of this as long as you’re here. Just us, listening to music, the call of the adventure.”  
Crowley eyed his partner suspiciously.  
“Have you been reading Brokeback Mountain or something? Twain?”  
“Oh, Hush, you barely know what you're talking about. Besides, look, there’s a town ahead!”  
Arziraphale said, pointing forward. Crowley wanted to tell him that that was impossible, there hadn’t been one a few seconds ago, but when he looked back, he could indeed see a town ahead, not even smudged on the Horizon like it may be if they had just come in sight of it, it was pretty visible, he was even able to make out that there was a man standing on the edge, right next to the street in front of something Crowley could discern as a Radio station. He squinted.  
“Is that guy… waving?”  
Arziraphale tensed up beside him and Crowley looked over.  
“What’s wrong?”  
And then, Crowley felt it too. A strong wave of divinity was radiating from the other side of the town. It made Crowley’s Skin tingle and he tensed around the steering wheel, knuckles turning white.  
“Not just. that, that’s obvious, It’s also this whole town! It’s full of empathy and love, literally bursting with it. And the divinity, that’s concerning. They’re all Angels I don’t recognise so either they’re low-rank or so high rank that I don’t even know them. Both would be concerning.”  
“Bloody hell… Well, we need a place to stay for the night anyway, no Way to go but forward and keep low. Now this is interesting, at least.”  
The came closer to the mysterious man, close enough for Crowley to discern his features. He was neither thin nor fat, neither tall nor short, dressed in a white shirt with rolled up sleeves, dark lilac pants and neat shoes. He was holding a microphone that didn’t seem to be plugged in anywhere. He looked at them, directly at them, and seemed to smile.  
Crowley pulled up, glanced over at his angel and muttered:  
“Remember, divinity. We don’t know what this is, so let’s lay low.”  
He got out of the car and faced the strange Man. The Stranger continued to speak into his microphone with a low, booming voice that made Crowley’s Skin crawl. It remined him of Metatron, the voice of god, in the strangest possible way:  
“Well, dear Listeners, it seems we have some Interlopers. Stay tuned next for an angel and a demon, defying the odds. Good night, Nightvale.”  
He lowered the microphone, stopping the broadcast and smiled at Arziraphale, when the Angel stepped up behind Crowley.  
“So much for laying low.”  
Crowley muttered, annoyed. He was wearing the sunglasses but somehow, he couldn’t quite shake the feeling that the man was seeing right through him. Was he seeing his Aura?  
“Hi, nice to meet you! My Name is Cecil Palmer! I have been waiting for you, I knew you’d come along.”  
The Man said, now seeming much less ominous and quite cheerful and… dorky. It reminded Crowley of a certain angel, somehow. Arziraphale, beside him, made that little wiggle and he already knew he was gone for. The Angel liked… Whatshisname, Cecil and it was too late for swift intervention.  
“Oh, nice to meet you, Cecil. My Name is Arziraphale, this is Crowley. We- “  
“You’re an angel and a demon. Well, you don’t look like the ones I know, but no judging. You’re lost, right? You can stay with me and my Husband for the night.”  
Crowley raised an eyebrow, trying to play cool, which was undermined by Arziraphale squealing at the word “Husband”. Cecil continued smiling at him, seemingly neither intimidated nor insulted.  
“Right, sure. That’d be very nice. Might I still ask where in the bloody hell we are and what you are?”  
Arziraphale slapped him on the arm, before offering Cecil a ride home with them in the Bentley since they’d apparently been invited to stay with him for the night by waving in the direction of the passenger seat. Cecil nodded, put the Microphone in his bag and followed suit.  
“You can’t just ask someone what they are, Crowley!”  
“Its fine. I’m a radio host. Now, we should get inside before the sun sets completely, the vague yet menacing government agency won’t be too happy. Carlos made Samosas, I think, and there will be enough for everyone since he always makes enough for me to take with me the next day.”  
Crowley was irritated. The human, if he was one, was extremely friendly, almost as if he knew that they came in peaceful intentions. What else did he know? Was he a witch or something? Spooky, a certain angel said in his head. He immediately corrected it into creepy, refusing to let the angel change all of his vocabulary. He awoke from his thoughts when he recognised that they had all gotten in the Bentley and Arziraphale was staring at him, waiting for him to start driving. Cecil was staring at his phone and smiling before looking up. Crowley decided to be straight with the guy, although the mere thought of that made him grin, considering he had invited them to stay with his husband.  
“Right, nice.  
He said, very much not nice. Arziraphale, who had been pretty silent so far, glanced at him, reminding him to be bit nicer. He sighed and re-worded himself:  
“Thank you for greeting us and err, letting us stay with your husband and… stuff, but I really got to know: What is this? How did you know…”  
“Oh, its simple, really, it’s probably because I host the radio. I’m responsible for the news, so I sometimes just… know things. Don’t worry, Angels were recently legalized, so we can acknowledge your existence. Although you’re quite different from the angels that run the Opera. Less wings, you’re also way more human shaped. Curious. Oh, sorry. You’re in Nightvale! Somehow you got here, probably has some sort of reason, but we can figure that out in the morning.”  
“Thank you so much for having us, Mr. Palmer. Err, may I ask: Those Angels, what are their names?”  
“Erika, they’re all named Erika. But, well, I honestly highly doubt that they’re from the same… place as you.”  
Crowley and Arziraphale exchanged a glance. Arziraphale didn’t quite know what to make of Cecil, while Crowley was generally suspicious of this whole Town. Arziraphale answered, this time.  
“That’d be impossible, my dear Boy. There is only one heaven, as far as I know.”  
Cecil nodded.  
“Exactly, as far as you know. Turn left.”  
He responded, sounding a little pouty. Crowley grinned. As much as Cecil tried to be suave, he smelled a cinnamon roll in there.  
“Try us.”  
The radio host laughed and, although two of his eyes were fixed on the road, Crowley felt his gaze on him. He gestured Crowley to one of the apartment buildings. Crowley pulled up and parked.  
“We’re here. It’s that one.”  
Arziraphale got out and immediately froze. Cecil followed, not even phased, and when Crowley got out, he saw what they had been staring at:  
A giant, glowing cloud, hovering a few dozen feet above the centre of town. Crowley noticed that Arziraphale and he had both unfolded their wings, as if instinctively getting ready for something.  
“All hail”  
Cecil whispered in a completely different voice than his own. The demon got chills and took a moment to snap out of it, before getting his bags and urging his Angel to follow their host inside.  
As soon as Cecil opened the door, they could hear enthusiastic meowing and someone dropping something and rushing to the door. That someone revealed himself as a Latino looking man in about Cecil’s physical age, with some very impressive dark locks, piercing but curious eyes and… a lab coat. Crowley instinctively ran his fingers through his own hair, examining the man before him. Cecil seemed completely distracted and had pulled the man into a tight hug before presenting them to the guests.  
“Carlos, these are the guests I texted you about. Arziraphale, an angel and Crowley, a demon. Crowley, Arziraphale, this is my husband, Carlos the Scientist.”  
Carlos stared, a face of pure fascination.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Scientist.”  
Arziraphale said, trying desperately to break the awkward silence. Cecil had mumbled something about greeting a certain Khoshek and disappeared and Carlos was still staring. Crowley coughed and the scientist snapped out of it, apologising. Then, and only then, did Crowley realise that they still had huge, folded wings on their backs and that this man was a scientist.  
“Right, sorry for staring. Its just that I study the paranormal and you’re… well… you know. But any friend of Cecil is a friend of mine. Dinner will be read, make yourself at home." He smiled and turned to return to the kitchen. Crowley was speechless and for a few seconds, the apartment was silent except for Cecil making kissy noises at whatever cat had been meowing earlier. Arziraphale looked at Crowley excitedly and then followed Carlos. Great, now he would have to deal with three dorks, as if one as his boyfriend wasn’t enough… He hung up his jacket and followed them, driven by curiosity and the smell of Samosas


End file.
